


Every Breath

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Sons of Mistletoe (2001)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive





	Every Breath

When Jimmy had gotten the call, he had been numb trying to wrap his mind around what he had been told, but at the same time, trying to deny it. Now, standing here looking down at the cold, still form of this wife, it hit home. 

Helen was dead. Run down as she crossed a busy New York intersection, by someone who would never know how he had broken a small town, and completely shattered one man. Someone who would never know the thirteen-year-old boy who had now lost a second mother, or the six-month-old girl who would never know hers. 

“Mr. Adams?” 

Slowly, Jimmy turned his head, looking at the Chief Medical Examiner. “Yes, it’s Helen,” he whispered, his voice cracking. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The CME paused a moment. “If you would sign a release form at the front desk, your wife’s personal effects will be brought out to you.” 

“Thank you. Can I just have a moment more?” 

The CME nodded. “Of course.” 

Jimmy leaned down close to Helen’s face. “I love you, Helen,” he whispered. “Forever. We had a lot of potential, you and I. And Wylie and Noelle. We’ll all miss you. I promise, Noelle will know what a wonderful woman and mother you were. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you, but I know I’ll get through. I love you.” With those last whispered words, Jimmy pressed a soft kiss to Helen’s icy cold lips, then turned and left the room, tears on his cheeks. 

A few minutes later, after he had signed the release form, a box was brought out, containing Helen’s clothes, jewellery and purse, as well as the few possessions she kept in her pocket – chapstick, a box of Tic-Tacs, and a hair elastic. 

When Jimmy got back to his hotel room, he dumped the box out on the bed. The outfit she had been wearing was one of his favorites, since it was the dress she wore when he first met her. Her jewellery was simple, as usual. A pair of silver earrings that the boys had saved up to get her for her birthday. The silver bracelet she always wore that Andi gave to her when she was nine. A silver chain with her mother, father and step-father’s wedding rings hanging from it. Her silver and onyx ring that she wore to show that she was missing her family. And her own wedding rings. Jimmy held the gold rings tightly in his hand. Slowly, he took her necklace and unclasped it, letting the other rings fall to the bed, and putting Helen’s on. Clasping the chain again, he slipped it over his head and went back through Helen’s belongings. 

As he opened her purse, an envelope fell out, turning it over, Jimmy saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it and pulled out the paper within, smiling when he saw Helen’s familiar handwriting. 

Dear Jimmy,  
Sometimes I wonder why and how you ever fell in love with me. I was so horrible to you those first few weeks… I don’t understand it. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. I love you so much that I can’t even describe it, and now that we have a beautiful daughter together, as well as the boys, I love you even more. I never thought I could love somebody as much as I love you. I’m actually kind of sad that Noelle looks more like me than you… but maybe our second child will look like you. I can only hope.  
Speaking of our second… I suppose this isn’t the best way to tell you this, but I’m pregnant. Our second is going to be here in seven months.  
Now, Jimmy, don’t pass out on me! I remember how you reacted when I told you I was pregnant with Noelle!  
I suppose we’ll have to buy stock in Kodak, since we take so many pictures of Wylie and Noelle, and after this baby is born, we’ll take even more, I’m sure.  
It’s slightly scary, you know. Noelle is only six months old and we already have over 200 pictures of her…  
Oh well, we have a big house, we can find somewhere for all the pictures.  
I love you, Jimmy!  
Helen  
PS. I’m thinking of you with every breath I take, and counting the minutes until I can get back home.


End file.
